Anything But Ordinary
by goddessofmischief13
Summary: What would you do if you came home one day to see the God of Mischief in your kitchen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"My life is so boring!" she yelped as she sat in her car waiting for the light to change. For as long as she could remember, she had been stuck in a rut of going from work to her apartment, to school to her apartment, and sitting at her apartment killing time by reading, watching mindless television, or surfing the net. She yawned loudly as the light changed to green, and headed on towards her apartment in the darkness. Working third shift was hard at times, but it was the only shift she could consistently deal with, given her tendency to have insomnia.

She pushed the buttons on the radio station, trying to find something tolerable enough to listen to for the rest of her 10 minute drive home. Once she got to her complex, she pulled backed into her usual spot, climbed out of her car, and trudged upstairs to her third floor apartment.

She unlocked her door and stepped inside her spacious place, keeping an eye out for her cat and dog, making sure they didn't run out of the apartment. She hung her keys on the rack next to the door, kicked off her shoes, and headed for the bedroom, followed by her lonely pets.

Once in her bedroom she took off her lone necklace and two rings, and changed into some shorts and a wife beater. She went into the kitchen once to grab a glass of orange juice, and then headed back into the bedroom, climbing into bed with her laptop to do a little research before going to sleep. Glancing at the clock she saw it was almost 5:30 am, so she finished her OJ and surfed a few sites on Norse mythology before crawling under the covers and turning out her small light next to the bed.

She awoke to the sound of people outside yelling. She squinted hard and tried desperately to see the clock, hoping she got to at least sleep until noon. When she could finally see through the pain of light coming through her window, she saw that it was only 11:30 am. "Good enough," she mumbled to herself as she decided to go ahead and get up. She dressed for the gym, knowing it would be a good way to wake up and keep herself awake.

Grabbing her keys, water bottle, a book, and her inhaler that she refused to use, she headed off to the gym in her apartment complex. Once at the gym she went to the elliptical, where she spent most of her time. She wasn't skinny in build, but not overweight either, just very curvy in all the right places. She ran on the elliptical, trying to tune out the music in the gym, but glad she came at the hour where she had the place to herself. As she ran she thought about the research she had been doing lately on Norse mythology. Every couple weeks she would do immense amounts of research on a different subject, just so she could continue to expand on the things she was learning in class.

Once she finished she went to the stationery bike where she could do some reading since her hands were free. She opened a book she had borrowed from the library on her topic, and started reading about prominent figures in mythology. She read about the top three that she had focused on because they were the most intriguing to her: Odin, Thor, and Loki. She read long enough to pass an hour on the bike, and then decided to head back home before she got so sore she couldn't walk. Exercising was a good way to pass the time, but it didn't take away from the monotony of her life. She sighed as she gathered all her things, and then headed back to her apartment.

Once home she threw her things on her couch and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Throwing off her clothes she flung herself into the cool water she preferred to shower with after the gym. She washed her long black hair quickly and decided to shave on a whim before she got out, barely drying herself with a towel, heading back to the bedroom to find clothes.

She attempted to get dressed as her cat wound itself between her legs, crying the entire time. "Okay, I'll feed you. Give me a second." She headed into the kitchen still wrapped in her towel to feed the cat and was suddenly stopped by a tall, dark figure standing in front of her refrigerator, staring at the various pictures on it. He was wearing a combination of green, gold, and black, and was dressed like no one she had seen before, except in her research as of late. As he heard her come into the room and gasp loudly, he turned around slowly, giving her a full mouth grin so wide and devious it made her jaw drop and made her feel like someone had just dunked her into a bathtub full of ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why didn't I just get dressed first? She thought to herself as she stood there, staring down this strange man in her kitchen. Except he didn't seem that strange to her. She felt as if she knew him somehow, as if he was sitting in the back of her memory, waiting for it to catch up to her. She clutched her bright pink towel closer around her, although she could already feel his roving eyes on her. Willing herself to stop shaking and speak she opened her mouth.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in my apartment?" She demanded loudly, hoping she would come off braver than she felt.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am. I know you've been doing research, and I know deep inside you I'm quite familiar," he responded with a voice like liquid gold.

Unsure of how to respond, she stood there, mouth agape, looking like a fool.

"You can speak, you know. I am not going to bite. I only came because I was curious. I have never heard of a mortal taking so much interest in us before." He continued to give her his unnerving smile, while keeping completely still.

She finally found the ability to speak, trying immensely hard to keep her voice even. "How did you find me?" The question that continued to float around in her mind was when will I be able to leave the room long enough to get dressed?

"Oh, I see things. We can see a lot more than you humans know or ever will. And right now I can see plenty of things," he finished quietly, giving her a small lopsided smirk.

Trying to control the blush that was rising up her cheeks, she pulled the towel even closer around her, her hair dripping on the tile floor. The more he talked, the more it dawned on her who he was. But it was completely impossible that a mythological Norse god would be standing in her kitchen. Her, of all people. As illogical as it sounded, she wondered how else she could explain his strange mannerisms, wardrobe, and speaking.

As she realized who she was talking to, she silently said his name under her breath. "Loki…"

"You are correct," he said, finally moving to bow grandiosely towards her. "King of Asgard."

"Well, Loki, King of Asgard, can I be dismissed to go get dressed, and then come back and finish our conversation?"

"Of course, mortal. I will be anxiously awaiting your return." He smiled at her once again, and then gestured for her to make her leave. She slowly backed out of the room until she was around the corner and then turned and quickly tiptoed to her bedroom, where she shut the door and locked it, holding on to the door handle for longer than necessary.

As she rushed around her room getting dressed, she wondered if a locked door would stop the god of mischief from coming in. Her research had said he could shapeshift, but she wasn't sure how accurate her information was. She grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and the first black shirt she snatched out of the closet. She toweled off her hair as much as she could, then ran her fingers through it in a futile attempt to brush it. Slipping on some socks and shoes she slowly unlocked the bedroom door and turned the door handle as slowly as she could, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"You don't have to peer out at me like that. I was patiently waiting," said a voice from behind her. She spun around quickly, flinging the door open in the process. Loki was standing in front of her dresser, casually examining his right hand.

"How in the hell did you get in here? What did you see?" she asked, storming towards him.

"I'm the god of mischief, human. I thought you did your research." Once again, he was wearing his wide smile, staring at her with his head slightly tilted.

A sound that was a cross between a growl and a yelp came out of her mouth as she got a foot from his face and swung at him with her right hand in a fist. As it came to connect with him, he dissolved and all the force from her swing nearly toppled her over. A maniacal cackle came from behind her in the doorway.

She spun around, embarrassment clear on her face. She gritted her teeth and walked towards the real Loki, him still smirking like the devil.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked, planting her hands on her hips. She wanted to reach out and smack the shit out of this Loki as well, but she didn't want to end up embarrassed again.

"Silly mortal. You should know I'm a shapeshifter. I thought you did more research than this."

She had to use all her strength to not reach out and slap his stupid smirk off his face. She clenched her fists at her sides, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you want from me?" She sighed, defeated.

His expression quickly changed. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked concerned. "I did not mean to offend, human. And I am here to take you home with me. I am looking for someone to make my wife, and it appears to be you."


End file.
